A vehicle is equipped with a rear view mirror (inner rear view mirror), fender mirrors and door mirrors (outer rear view mirrors).
The current trends in a vehicle body design are to make a body streamlined or to mount a small-sized engine, such as an electric motor, on the body to make the bonnet compact. For this reason, it has become difficult to dispose fender mirrors on the body. The presence of body pillars make it difficult to make visual recognition allowable by use of door mirrors in some cases.
Patent Document 1 has proposed mounting a liquid crystal display (display) of a car navigation system on windshield glass (windscreen glass).
With regard to how to mount the liquid crystal display, Patent Document 1 has proposed that the liquid crystal display have a suction plate mounted on a rear side thereof so as to be directly attached to windshield glass, that the liquid crystal display have an arm attached as support to a rear side thereof like a rear view mirror so as to be fixed to windshield glass at an arm end, that the liquid crystal display have a top end fixed to windshield glass like a sun visor equipped on an automobile so as to be suspended from the windshield glass, that the liquid crystal display be embedded in a sun visor equipped on an automobile or the liquid crystal display have a rear side thereof bonded to or sucked onto a sun visor, and that the liquid crystal display be installed below windscreen.
According to Patent Document 1, the liquid crystal display of the car-navigation system is mounted on windshield glass such that a driver can not only watch the liquid crystal display but also see forward through the windshield glass even while driving, with the result that he or she can check a current location or a planned route during making safe drive.